Showdown
by Kuryuukia
Summary: The fights to nominate the winner of the Grand Magic Games in Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Showdown (1/6)

This is my first fanfic and I'm not that good at writing…my English sucks I'm sorry…Please be nice to me :)

I OWN NOTHING!

Character design/Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima

Some of the things in this fanfic are made up by me. It's supposed to show fights between the Fairy Tail Team A and Team B members to nominate a winner For example a part of Cana's magic. Please just enjoy this fanfic. Like it or hate it…I don't care because it's your own opinion and I can't/shouldn't try to change it.

They cut through the thin air. She jumped to the right and dodged the attack. One card cut her arm and she pressed her other hand on the wound. Red blood dropped through her fingers on the floor. The brunette, the one who threw the cards smiled. The other woman had managed to stop her wound from bleeding. The wounded one put her hand in a little bag on her belt and took a strangely formed key out of it. She shouted:'Gates of the Lion. I open thee. Loke!'.Out of the nothing a man appeared. He had orange hair and wore a black suit with a red tie. His hazel-brown eyes were hidden by blue spectacles. 'Bringing out Loke isn't fair you know, Lucy. He knows exactly that he's gonna looooose against me!', said the brunette. 'Cana, I really don't want to fight you, but my Lucy wants me to crash you. Maybe we could have a drink later on?', said Loke. 'As if I'd drink something with YOU! And I ain't got time today, sorry Loke.', was Cana's answer. Loke held his right hand up, grapped the wrist with his left hand and started running toward the brown haired woman called Cana. 'REGULUS IMPACT!'. Cana just stepped to the left and threw a card. It hit Loke's right arm. Cana knew this would keep him at bay for a moment. The wounded one named Lucy stepped back. Lucy seemed to be afraid of combat fights, Cana and the overwhelming magical power from the combat fight Cana Vs. Loke. Loke seemed tired short after the fight escalated. Cana used her cards very clever. She threw them exactly where Loke wanted to go to. Loke, more suitable for a close range fight was at the disadvantage here. Lucy sneeked behind Cana. She took out her whip and reached for Cana's blue bag. Without looking at her Cana threw the card she was holding, her last one, in Loke's beautiful face. Loke disappeared. 'I have your cards, Cana! How do you want to fight me without them?' asked Lucy. Lucy felt really save right now. Cana is only fighting with her cards. Her physical abilities aren't good because she is drinking way toooo much booze. She hasn't got a 'second' magic. It was Lucy's right to feel save. Lucy smiled. Cana's expression changed from angry to bored. She said:' Give me back my cards or you'll regret it.' Lucy was surprised. 'Regret?' she asked. Lucy wasn't sure what Cana meant. '10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Lucy, please feel honoured. I will fight you with all my strength. You will regret it. For sure!' Cana's speech was very good and frightened Lucy. But the fact that Cana went to the bar to drink some booze made Lucy laugh. Cana, the heaviest drinker in Fairy Tail, just nipped from the water. WATER! Cana never drinks water! Everyone except Cana started to laugh. But they didn't know what Cana knew. Cana jumped a little. She ran in a circle for a short amount of time. 'Lucy? I'm ready now. LET THE GAME BEGIN!' Lucy was angry. As if Cana could beat her that easily to call it a game! Lucy's body was better trained than Cana's and she knew how to fight. 'To make it fair and square I wont use my keys.', said Lucy and Cana began to laugh. Lucy jumped forwards. She would have definitely kicked Cana in the stomach. But Cana jumped to the side. Well…she didn't really 'jump'. Just like a gymnast she jumped on her left hand to escape Lucy's kick. Using the force from the jump she pushed against the floor. Cana landed perfectly on her feet and the floor had a hand-shaped hole where Cana's hand had been positioned. You could hear the 'AAAAHHHHHHH's and 'OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH's from within the crowd. Lucy was really shocked. 'What the…' was the only sentence she was able to form.'You did not really think I joined this guild without any form of magic, did you? To keep my magic secret I learned my 'Card Magic'. I am the daughter of uildarts Cliveand you expect me to just have 'Card Magic' I learned in the guild? NO! My mother was a magician too…though she didn't show it off…she didn't even tell my father about it and they were married! She teached me her magic when I was very young. 'Liquid Magic'. A liquid mage can drink one thing without any effects. My booze. The water I drank made me capable of every physical thing I might want to do. I'm sorry, Lucy, I don't really want to hurt you, you know!' Cana jumped. She used her right hand and hit Lucy's left hand to the side. Then she used her left hand to hit Lucy's stomach. Lucy flew a few meters backwards against a wall. Lucy coughed blood. It was a very good punch. Lucy stood up. Very slowly. She hold her stomach. 'Nice punch, Cana.', she said. Cana smiled sadly. 'I'm sorry, Lucy'. Lucy already had two wounds and Cana was still fine…well even better than fine you could say. Cana was overflowing with physical, mental and magical power. Even the spectators could feel it. But Lucy is strong too. Cana was very strong. Stronger than she had imagined. But Lucy did not gave up. Cana was using her Liquid magic. That would mean Lucy would be allowed to use her keys too. She reached for her pocket but it wasn't there anymore. 'Are you looking for this?' She held it up. Cana had been taken it while she punched Lucy. 'Ye-Yeah…Let's trade! You give me my pocket and I give you your bag!'. 'Do you really think I need my back in this state?'. Lucy knew Cana could beat her every second. But she didn't. Cana even agreed to the trade. They both threw the others magic items through the air. Lucy was relieved. She loved her Spirits more than anything else. Even more than her own life. This time it was Lucy's turn to walk to the bar. 'Gates of the water bearer. I open thee. Aquarius!' Lucy has been taking a key out of her pocket and put it now into some water. In an instant a blue-haired mermaid appeared in front of her. 'Heee? You again? You know what day it is, don't yaa? You're right! IT'S FUCKING FRIDAY! YOU ARE ONLY SUPPOSED TO SUMMON ME ON WEND-…' Aquarius stopped in the middle of the sentence. Until then she only had eyes for Lucy. She didn't recognize Cana was there but now that she saw her mood changed drastically. 'You don't want me to fight that _ (please enter a possible word but not woman because Aqua doesn't see Cana as a woman at all), do you?' was Aquarius' question. 'Well…actually…you know…would you mind attacking ONLY her at least once?' was the answering question from Lucy. 'YAAAAY~!It will be a pleasure!', said Aquarius and surprisingly hugged Lucy. Cana just yawned. Aquarius used her Giant Wave Attack on Cana. It didn't show any effect at all. Not even Cana's hair or her clothes were wet after the attack. She stood there, holding a few cards in the air. She used her Wind Edge combination attack to shield herself with an air blast around herself. After that she combined the cards known as 'Lightning', 'Reverse Tower' and 'Lovers' to shock Aquarius as well as Lucy with lightnings generated from her magic seal. Aquarius vanished just like Loke did before. Lucy, still injured by the punch, now knew what it felt like to be struck by a bunch of lightnigs. Things no one should ever experience in their live. But this fight was very exhausting. Lucy intended to end the fight as soon as possible what meant she had to use it. 'Cana, let's get serious now. No holding back! Your best attack! The last attack that will decide the outcome of this match!', said Lucy. This time she got a third key out of her pocket. She summoned Gemini and made them transform into her. They stood next to each other holding the other ones hand. In their eye a yellow magic seal appeared. Meanwhile Cana held her right arm. A red mark appeared on it. It was the mark of one of the great Fairy Tail spells. It was the mark of Fairy Glitter, the spell Cana received by touching Mavis' grave. It was really useful during the Grand Magic Games.

'Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven…

All the stars, far and wide…

Show me thy appearance…

With such shine.

O Tetrabiblos…

I am the ruler of the stars…

Aspect became complete…

Open thy malevolent gate.

O 88 Stars of the heaven…

Shine!

Urano Metria!'

'Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies!

Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!

FAIRY GLITTER!'

The legendary spell from Fairy Tail and the Ultimate Magic of the stars clashed together. A bright light appeared destroying nearly everything around. Everyone shielded their eyes. The result of the match remained unknown. The light vanished and the dust from the destruction got blown aways by the wind. Lucy lay on the floor. Cana stood, heavily breathing. Cana won this match.

0:1 for Fairy Tail Team B

Showdown one and my first fanfic end here…I hope you enjoyed it…


	2. Chapter 2

Showdown (2/6)

I OWN NOTHING!

Character design/Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima

Some of the things in this fanfic are made up by me. It's supposed to show fights between the Fairy Tail Team A and Team B members to nominate a winner. Please just enjoy this fanfic. Like it or hate it…I don't care because it's your own opinion and I can't/shouldn't try to change it.

The day after the fight Cana Vs. Lucy the next battle shall be held. The fighters were chosen by chance. Mavis, the spirit of the first master of Fairy Tail, picked a little sheet from a black box. 'Fairy Tail Team A will be representeted by...ERZA SCARLET!', the named mage smiled and slowly walked to the arena where the fight would be held. She took a second sheet, this time from a white box.'Fairy Tail Team B will be representeted by...MYSTOGAN!'

Erza was really shocked. Mystogan alias Jellal was the only opponent she would not want to fight. Jellal was shocked as well. He loved Erza very much and he would never ever want to hurt her again. He didn't show any emotion. Erza was even more worried. They stood in front of each other. Shaking their hands wishing each other a good battle between childhood friends. Both stepped 30 feet back. 'It's a shame I have to beat you, Erza. But I have to win in order to make up my failure during the Grand Magic Games.'

Erza was fine with that, though she did not wish to hurt him. 'REQUIP! Heaven's Wheel Armor!', she shouted and for a moment she seemed to shine. Her normal Heart Kreuz Armor burst into thousands of sparkles and put themselves together in a new order. She was now wearing the said Heaven's Wheel Armor. Jellal kneeled down like a cat. Under his feet a yellow magic seal appeaared. Erza created one sword and wielded it in a cirlce shape. A blue circle appeared.

At the same time Erza and Jellal said

'CIRCLE SWORD!'

–

'METEOR!'

The blue circle attack named Circle Sword from Erza flew towards Jellal...were Jellal had been a few seconds ago. Jellal was now surrounded by a yellow cloak of his Heavenly Body Magic. His spell Meteor allowed him to move through the air at an incredible speed. Even Jet, the mage specialized in speed-enhancing Magic, was amazed. Jellal escaped Erza's attack in an instant. He ran around the arena. Erza tried to follow him with her eyes but it didn't work very well. She closed her eyes and relied on her ears. Everything she could hear was the air Jellal cut through.

The air, she thought. This very moment Jellal was directly behind her. She flew a few meters forward. Her concentration was zero again. She thought he could read her thoughts but that was not even possible. She blushed. What if he can really read my thoughts?, she asked herself. Not only her hair but her whole face was red by now. He would know how much she liked him!

She tried to concentrate again. She had to listen to the sound of the air being cut by Jellal. She listened closely and predicted where Jellal would go next. She heard the air. She ran left.

'PENRAGRAM SWORD!'

With the one sword she had in her hand she formed a pentagram. But she suddenly jumped to the right. Her attack was a full success. A direct hit on Jellal using her Sword Magic Spell Pentagram Sword. Jellal flew back and the magical cloak vanished.

'Nice attack, Erza.' He said. Erza was still red though not as much as she had been before. 'Thanks, your speed is really good, Jellal.'was her reply. 'May I ask why you are so red, Erza?', now she became even more red again. 'You may ask but I won't give you a proper answer.' She hid her face.

No one should ever see her blush in front of Jellal. It would be a very big problem to both of them, she would be very embarrased and she didn't want any bad rumors to occur. It wouldn't be a problem to her if she would have been alone with Jellal but with Natsu, Gray and the others around it would be very bad. Especially with Mirajane around!

Jella stood up. He slowly walked towards Erza. Erza, prepared for the next attack, created a second sword. Jellal just went by. He headed towards the bar where Meredy, his only teammate, waited for him.

He nodded and she gave him a white box with a pink bow.

Now he walked towards Erza again. 'Please wear this without looking at it, Erza. I swear on my name, Jellal Fernandes, that I won't do you any harm.' She took the beautiful box from him. She put it in her...(whateveritiswheresheputsherarmorsandclothes )...and finished. Jellal took the box again and gave it back to Meredy. He walked back to Erza.

'Please wear it, Erza. I bought it only for you. Please!'.

Erza thought this was very suspicious. But after a moment of thinking she did what she was told to do...since it's Jellal [You know what I mean, Don't yaa? ;)]. Jellal started to cosplay Gray Fullbuster. He stripped. What forced Erza to stop. Erza wore her armor with her two swords and Jellal was stripping.

Under his normal clothes he wore a black suit an a scarlet red tie. Erza was got caught completely off guard. Jellal in a suit was soooo damn hot! Erza stared t Jellal for about a minute. This time it was Jellal's turn to blush.

'Could you kindly stop staring? It's kinda emberassing you know! And please change too! Please.'

Erza did it. Jellal bought her a dress. It was very long and white. Around her waist she had a scarlet red belt with a brown flower on it. She also wore white gloves, a silver necklace and her hair was tied up in a beautiful hair style with curls and straight parts. She was very beautiful. A princess [no offense Hisui O Fiore and all the other princesses in anime and rl :) ] would look like a peasant next to her.

Erza, loving cute clothes, was really amazed.

'Why did you...this is really...thank you, Jellal!'

But Erza would have been glad, if she knew how innocent and not-knowing she was that moment.

-hahaa! I'm making this extra-long! you have to scroll down!

-Okay...read on :)

'Do you remember the day Ultear, Meredy and I gave you your second origin? I told you I had a fiancée. Well...I wasn't lying you know. I would like to introduce you to her.'

Erza clapped her hands over her mouth. Jellal wasn't lying! Doesn't he like me? I always thought he liked me! Do I have a chance against his fiancée? I bet she is really friendly and good-looking! And than there is me...always wearing an armor...acting very manly...more strong than cute...But...* was what she was thinking.

Jellal kneeled down. He put his right hand in the pocket of his suit. He took it out and held a little box in his hand.

'Erza Scarlet, I knew you since I was a child. You were always friendly to me. Your sweet smile is brighter than the sun. You wanted to save me in my darkesst days with the shining light of yours. You stole my heart years ago. Now I want yours!', by now Erza and me(the author of this story) started crying.'Now I finally want you to hopefully meet my fiancée. Will you, Erza Scarlet, marry me, Jellal Fernandes? Will you be my fiancée?'

Everyone (Even me and hopefully even you) was shocked. Erza clapped her hands over her mouth, Mirajane, Juvia, Lucy, Cana, Levy, Wendy, Bisca, Laki, Kinana, Lisanna and all other girls except Carla had sparkles in their eyes, had their mouths open (their chins nearly lwere nearly lieing on the floor, leaned forward to hear Erza's reply and were shocked, happy (though they didn't became a blue cat) and they were really amazed. Carla knew this would happen. She just smiled.

The boys were even more shocked. They just could not imagine that someone would want to marry the Erza they knew. Their Erza was a monster. Harsh, never frienldy and really strong.

But Jellal saw her in a very different way. He saw an adorable girl with a cute smile and lovely scarlet red hair. Always friendly but never showing mercy to the enemies that harmed her friends. She was a woman that would do everything for her precious friends, her guild and Jellal wished to be protected and saved this way one day.

'This is really...', tried Erza. She looked in Jellal's eyes and she stopped in the middle of her sentence.

'Do you want to know why I didn't kiss you that day. Erza?'Erza really did want to know but she couldn't say anything right now. 'I wanted to save our first kiss for this day. The most important day of my life next to the day I met you. I wanted to save it for the day I ask you whether you want to be mine and I can be yours for the rest of our lifes.'

Erza really wanted to say something. A lonely tear ran down her face. A tear out of her right eye. She kneeled down next to Jellal. She looked in his face. She smiled slightly.

'Y-yes. I want you. I want to be yours. You can keep me forever. I'll be yours until I die. NO! I will be yours forever because even the death will not be able to seperate me from you. We will be toghether until the time and the world themselves will die. Forever.'

Though she first couldn't say anything the words just flow out of her mouth. Jellal smiled. Erze hugged him. Jellal fondled her hair. Erza cried just as much as the female Fairy Tail members. Even Carla and Meredy cried a little though they knew this would have happened. Erza leaned back and interrupted the hug.

She saw in his smiling face and kissed him. [And all the fangirls hopefully go 'kyaaaa~']

Her first kiss was sweet. As sweet as the sun, a piece of cake and everything else she liked. This was the happiest moment of her life she thought for a second. Her thoughts were flying around like butterflies in spring.

All Fairy Tail Members were happy [NOO they didn't became a blue cat!] and smiled. All present girls cried. Makarov cried too. One of his little children will marry. Jellal was the one to break the kiss. Jellal also was the first one to break through the silence, not counting the laughs, sobs and 'YAAAAY'S' from the crowd.

'I give up. I would never be able to hurt this wonderful woman. I could never beat her.'

Jellal gave up. Erza won. She won a fiancé, a husband, the match and a wonderful future. That made her the happiest person in the universe.

She kissed him again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

The crowd reached a new point of tension.

Mavis shouted:'FAIRY TAIL TEAM A WINS THE SECOND MATCH!'

1:1

heheeheee

Chapter 2 ending here!

D'you like it?

Who will fight next?

Who will win?

I know it :P


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail Showdown (1/6)

I OWN NOTHING!

Character design/Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima

Some of the things in this fanfic are made up by me. It's supposed to show fights between the Fairy Tail Team A and Team B members to nominate a winner. Please just enjoy this fanfic. Like it or hate it…I don't care because it's your own opinion and I can't/shouldn't try to change it.

Day three was about to start. The spectators were looking forward to it. Everyone wanted to know who would fight next. They all wanted a badass fight or a sweet event like Jellal's marriage proposal. Erza and Jellal were sitting in the crowd holding hands. They were overflowing with happyness [NOOOO they did not become little blue citties!]. But you are probably not intersted in Jellal and Erza...'m sure you want to know the participants of this battle.

This day it was Happy's turn to choose. Happy took a little piece of paper from the black box and one from the white box. This match will be difficult. 'AYE SIR! Team A's fighter will be...WENDY MARVELL! And for Team B...MIRAJANE will be participate!'

Wendy Marvell, the cute, little, blue-haired 'sky sorceress'. The little girl to support her Team.

And Mirajane Strauß. The white-haired waitress from Fairy Tail. Once known as 'The Demon' with incredible magical latent and talent who lost nearly all of her magical power when her little sister Lisanna Strauß died, killed by accident by her brother Elfmann.

Two participants who don't like fights and want to clear every misunderstanding through talking. Two participants who will only get serious when their guild Fairy Tail is in danger and their friends are hurt.

Wendy and Mirajane walked in the arena.

'I really don't want to hurt you, Mirajane-San.'

'Didn't I tell you to just drop the "jane-San"? That's way more comfortable with me, you know. And I'm sorry I will have to hurt you though I really don't want it.'

Natsu yelled something from within the crowd. 'BEAT HER, WENDY! SHE WAS EEEEVIL! SHE WAS A VERY BAAAD KID!'

Mira smiled slightly. 'Natsu, do you want me to beat you up after this fight? I think I might even have enough power left to finish you!'

Natsu seemed to shrink in his seat. Gray started to laugh and Lucy patted his hair trying to him up. I don't think I have to describe Lucy's failure here, do I?

Back to the match

Wendy and Mira met in the middle of the arena. They shook hands. Without an advance warning Wendy used her 'SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!' to blow Mirajane about 30 meters backwards. Mirajane was not amused. She transformed to her 'SATAN SOUL!' version. Wendy was scared. Mira flew towards her with incredible speed and wanted to kick Wendy with her left leg/foot. Wendy manipulated the air around her arm and easily blocked that attack.

Mirajane flew in the sky. Wendy used yelled

'SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!'

Again ahe breathed a tornado like blast against her opponent. But Mira was prepared. She held her hands together.

'DEMON BLAST!'

Dark substance appeared and shoot in form of a blast to the center of Wendy's Roar. Wendy was fast enough to escape a direct hit but her arm got hurt. Mira apologized. Mira landed on the earth again.

'SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!'

Wendy hit Mira and now the demonic being flew against a wall. Trapped there Wendy used her next attack.

'SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!'

She jumped in the air, lifted her feet and unleashed the winds the moment her leg swung down at Mira. Mirajane had no opportunity to shield or defend herself. It was a direct hit.

This time it was Mira's turn to attack. You could see that Mira was pissed.

'SOUL EXTINCTION!'

Mira gathered energy from the surrounding area. A powerful blast of energy would have hit Wendy but she was fast and clever enough to escape. That was good for her...but still a mistake.

Mira held out her right hand and a black Magic seal appeared.

'DARKNESS STREAM!'

Black shadow like arms appeared and reached for Wendy. Wendy, who just escaped Mira's Soul Extinction got caught. One of the arms was holding her tight. She could not escape. Mira came nearer and smiled. She laied her hands on Wendy's shoulders.

'EVIL SPARK!'

she yelled and electrocuted Wendy with a powerful surge of electricity. Wendy groaned. Mira threw Wendy high in the air.

'EVIL PUSH!'

Creating a swirling stream of darkness Magic from her right hand she pointed it at Wendy who got pushed down to the earth with tremendous force. Wendy nearly hit the floor but Mirajane already waited for her.

'SATANIC BLAST!'

Mira fromed a sphere in her hands above her head and released it in a large beam that explodes at contact in a large, destructive pillar formeed of Darkness Magic after a sufficient amount of magical energy has been gathered. Wendy got hit by the attack short before she touched the bottom of the arena and now it was her turn to fly against a wall. 'Wendy coughed blood and her left side, the one that crashed against the wall, hurt very much.

'ARMS X ARMOR X VERNIER!'

Wendy used her supporting spells to increase her offense, defense and speed. Mira attacked. It was a simple punch in the stomach. But Wendy caught the fist with her left hand, turned it aways from her stomach, gripped the wrist with her right hand and slamed Mira over her shoulder behind her on the floor. The floor had cracks now. Wendy wasn't used to her support. She was stronger and faster than she expected. She ran around the arena to get used to the speed. While Wendy was running Mirajane stood up. Her back hurt badly. She stretched it for a moment and felt a little better. But Wendy didn't give her much time. Wendy used her Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise spell to negate the Satan Soul form from Mira. Mira was wide open for an attack and Wendy knew that.

'SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!'

A whirlwind of air expelled from her arms attacked the Demon in his human form. Mira had no time for reaction or protection. She flew. Landing on the floor she stayed there not able to move. Everyone was happy and surprised. The sweet little Wendy won against the Demon Mirajane!

But Mirajane started to laugh. She just laied on the floor and laughed. Like a real demon. She slowly started to be able to move. She punched the floor with her left hand. The whole arena trembled and the floor crack. She punched a hole in the floor having a diameter of five feet.

She laughed. She stood up. She laughed again. Mira tottered. She fell and landed on a knee. She punched the floor again. Her laugh became high, shrilly and sharp. Everyone got goosebumps and some glasses were broken or had little cracks like the earth. Mira started to shine and glow in a fair blue and purple. She laughed. Smoke, dust and small pieces of earth were rising. Mirajane was covered in a cloud of dust. The spectators could only see a few strays of fair light. The cloud suddenly moved. Like a whirlwind it went up in the air and Mirajane shot out of the peak.

Her hands, forearms and legs were covered by light blue scales. Her forearms had fin-like protrusions on the outside and she had large, sky blue wings spreading out of her back. Another detail was the blue, stocky tail. She wore a light blue and dark blue one-piece suit revealing her arms and parts of her legs. It was open on the front and the back, exposing most of the belly, wide cleavage, her stomach and the back. Between her breats some sort of metal eye seemed to hold the suit.

'SATAN SOUL: DEMON HALPHAS!'

The second form of the demon has awakened. Wendy was frightened. You could see it in her big eyes.

'Let's start, Wendy!'

Mira flew towards Wendy. Her speed increased dramatically. It was more like teleporting than flying. Wendy prepared herself for battle. Mira came like a lightning and kicked Wendy with her right leg/foot. But it wasn't a normal kick. She used her Darkness Magic and encased her foot with a dark purple and black sphere of magic. Wendy tried to block the attack with her arm and the air she manipulated again but she failed.

Wendy was sent flying through the arena. Mira awaited her on the other side of it and kicked her with the knee, surrounded by Darkness Magic, in the stomach. Wendy flew high in the air again.

'I'm sorry, Wendy. I really don't want to do this.'

Mira flew over Wendy and held her right hand out. Purple and blue cosmic energy gathered in her hand in form of a cricling shpere. A dark purple Magic Seal with white outlines appeared. Wendy passed out and was sent down to earth by some sort of cosmic beam by Mira's Demon Halphas form.

Mira floated about ten meters above the ground. She caught the falling Wendy gently before she could hit the ground because it might have killed her to fall about 200 meters down to earth by a cosmic beam from a demon and then crash on the earth. Mira landed on the earth, transformed back to her normal, human form and brought Wendy to the infirmary. Mirajane cried. She didn't want to hurt her that much. A tear ran down her beautiful face and fell on Wendy's cheek. Wendy woke up in Mira's arms looking up at her opponent who carried her.

'Don't cry. Please! It was a fair match and I lost. You fought very good.'

'Don't talk, Wendy! You are seriously damaged because of me! I shouldn't have done it! You need to rest for now!'

'Happy, don't let Mira surrender, resign, submit or abandon her victory. I won't accept that! Mirajane is the winner of the third match! And I don't want anyone to be mad at Mira because she beat me up!'

Mira cried even more.

'Sleep now, my strong opponent. You fought very well.'

Mira used her Sleep Magic on the little girl in her arms. The blue-haired fighter yawned and dozed away. Mira silently walked her to the infirmary not accepting any help from the others. She was damaged too but she didn't care about herself. She put Wendy in one bed and collapsed in Wendy's bed. The two combatants slept now in one bed and hugged each other. They looked so peacefully that it was hard to believe they fought a serious battle only a few minutes ago.

Hehee

Another glorious battle ends here

Poor Wendy :/

1:2 to Fairy Tail Team B

I hope you had fun with chapter 3 and look forward to chapter 4

See you in the next chapter :D


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tail Showdown (4/6)

My English sucks I'm sorry…

I OWN NOTHING!

Character design/Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima

Some of the things in this fanfic are made up by me. It's supposed to show fights between the Fairy Tail Team A and Team B members to nominate a winner. Please just enjoy this fanfic. Like it or hate it…I don't care because it's your own opinion and I cant/shouldnt/wont try to change it.

The story so far

This story is taking place in the year Fairy Tail came back and only a few weeks after the Grand Magic Games. Master Makarov wanted to know which Fairy Tail Team would have won so he made this event. Everyday one member from Team A and one from Team B are chosen to fight.

In the first match Cana Alberona from Team B won against Lucy Heartfilia from Team B.

In the second battle Jellal from Team B gave up and Erza Scarlet, representing Team A won.

The third match was fought by Wendy Marvell from Team A and Mirajane Strauss from Team B. Mirajane won the match.

1:2 for Team B

Let the real story part 4 begin!

Charle was the one to chose the fighters. She didn't even move her hands.

'Natsu will fight Laxus. I can see it.'

Was the only thing she said. It was obvious that this fight would turn out to be very interesting.

Natsu and Laxus met in the middle of the arena. The first Generation Dragon Slayer Vs. the second Generation Dragon Slayer. This wasn't the first fight between the fire dragon and the lightning dragon. There had never been a clear winner because they just ended up having a badass fight with lots of injuries and one kicked out of the guild or one where no one took the fight serious.

'I'm glad I got to fight you, Laxus.'

'Same here, Flame-brain.'

Natsu became angry but he didn't say another word.

They tried to crush their hands while shaking them. It didn't work. They stepped back. The only thing they were doing was staring at each other. Natsu was the first one to move. He took one step to the right side. It was the perfect moment. Laxus screamed:

'LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!'

Laxus made the first attack by generating lightnings in his mouth and releasing it in a concentrated, destructive blast. It didn't hit Natus because he had just stepped aside. Luck or skill? It doesn't really matter, does it?

Natsu ran towards Laxus. But Laxus was prepared for the attack. Natsu yelled:

'FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST'

and ignites his fists in flames. Laxus just stood there. Natsu drew nearer. He was only three meter away from Laxus. His right arm swung. Natsu's fist and Laxus' fist, surrounded by lightnings, clashed together.

The red-yellow, fire-lightning spectacle enlightened the area around them. The spectators had to close their eyes because it was way to fair. The combatants looked in the others eyes, with a wild look in them.

This will become a serious battle.

Natsu and Laxus both jumped back.

'FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW'

Natsu ignited his feet in flames to use them as a jet-propulsion to get closer to Laxus as fast as possible. Laxus stepped aside and Natsu flew with his head first against a wall.

Laxus started to laugh.

Natsu got back on his feet. He got angrier and angrier. He couldn't think. Natsu jumped in the air and pressed his feet against the wall.

'FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!'

He lights his entire body ablaze, pushes with his feet against the wall and flies to Laxus' stomach to headbutt him at high speed. Laxus tried to escape the attack and instead of his body Natsu strikes around the kidney area. Laxus coughed and his shirt had a brand new hole. Natsu landed a few meters away from Laxus. Laxus smiled. He generated lightnings from the ground itself and electrocuted Natsu from below.

Natsu collapsed. He didn't move.

Laxus gathered a large amount of lightning in his fist and punched the ground. Natsu was engulfed in a torrent of a lightning. The surrounding ground was destroyed.

Natsu was still on the floor. He moaned and groaned. He lay on his stomach. The air around Natsu began to flicker and shimmer in red and yellow. He put his hands in front of his mouth. The air around him caught fire and lightnings erupted.

'LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S ROAR!'

He had gathered and combined lightnings and fire in his mouth and subsequently released them in a large, sparkling blast.

Laxus reacted very fast. Through the use of Lightning Magic, Laxus transformed his own body in a lightning bolt. He ran out of the destruction radius and around the arena.

Natsu stood up. He was very slow.

Laxus was running around the arena. He ran a small circle around Natsu. Then he came from behind. He ran around Natsu from behind, to the left side, to the front. He stretched out his arm. He ran to the left side his arm around Natsu's waist. Natsu forcefully got dragged with Laxus.

Laxus ran towards a wall. He Salamander against it and escaped to the sky.

Natsu crashed in the wall and broke it. But he stood up again. He knew this would be his last attack. He had nearly no magical power left.

He engulfed his right hand in the flames of his Fire Dragon Magic and the other one in flames from God Slayer Magic. He brought the two together and generated a highly destructive blast.

It was a direct hit. Laxus didn't expect Natsu to be able to use God Slayer Magic.

Laxus and Natsu fell on their knees.

Natsu was really tired by now. He just wanted to sleep.

He lay down and closed his eyes.

Laxus was still sitting on his knees. The crowd was shocked. This battle must have been really hard for both of them.

_'Natsu!'_

He heard a familiar voice.

_'Natsu! Wake up!'_

He knew the voice very good. It belonged to his father.

'IGNEEL! IGNEEL WHERE ARE YOU?'

He shouted.

_'I'm right here, Natsu.'_

'Igneel! I can't see you! I can't find you!'

_'You can't find me! I'm in your heart! I want you to know something. I am very proud that you are my son, Natsu. You became a great, young man and a fine Dragon layer.'  
_'I-igneel...'

Natsu started crying. After all these years without Igneel he could hear his voice again. And Igneel said he was proud of him!

-sob...sniff-

_'You have to stand up now, Natsu.'_

'But I want to talk to you! I missed you! Please! Don't leave me again! There are so many things I want to talk to you about!'

_'I'm sure that we'll meet again soon. But for now, you have to stand up. Stand up. Fight. Win. Become a real Dragon. I know you can do it! After all you are my son and I am the one and only Igneel. The Flame Dragon King. I achieved that already. Now it's your turn. Impress everyone, Natsu. Impress me!'_

Natsu fell like something had just left his mind. He was cold.

But a warm sparkle from within his heart glimmered. It became bigger and warmer. I was very hot as it reached his mind.

His arms.

His fingers.

His legs.

Even his tiptoes were filled with the warm light.

Natsu was overflowing with magical power. Natsu looked up in the sky and roared, his eyes wide open. The spectators clapped their hands over their ears.

Natsu was crying. The tears ran down his face.

Natsu stopped roaring, ignited his entire body in flames and charged towards Laxus and headbutted him.

**'DRAGON FORCE: HIDDEN FIRE FORM – CRIMSON LOTUS: PHOENIX BLADE!'**

He shouted.

Laxus got caught completely off guard. Natsu's roar was really loud. Laxus flew against the bar. He hit the edge of the counter with his head. A little blood river poured down his blond hair. Carla said:

'Laxus can't fight anymore. This was the end I saw. Natsu wins. 2:2.'

The crowd was shocked. Natsu beat up Laxus on his own. Lucy yelled:

'Good job, Natsu!'

He looked up to her and smiled his bright smile. Then he fainted and landed on the floor. Lucy ran towards him.

'Natsu? Natsu! Oooyyy! Wake up!'

'We should bring him to the infirmary.'

Said the red-haired mage called Erza Scarlet. Together they took him there. Freed and Bixlow had already bought Laxus there.

Well...this chptr is really short...I don't have much time...

school, homework, competitions, social life and stuff

But I hope you like it...


End file.
